Star Trek: We're Married?
by BballGalKaitlin
Summary: While on Shore Leave on Vinalla III, Spock and Dr. McCoy are mistaken as a married couple and have to go on a Newlywed game show, and Captain Kirk and Sulu must find a way to stop and free them; Scotty becomes Chief Bartender of a concession stand in the hotel the five men are staying at.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Leonard McCoy was laying on an examining table, being examined by Dr. Atticus M'Benga.

Dr. M'Benga nodded, after listening to Dr. McCoy's heartbeat, then signaled him to sit up.

"How am I, Atticus," Dr. McCoy questioned.

"I don't like how much stress your body seems to be suffering from; you're suffering symptoms of tense muscles, increased heart rate, recurrent migraines, high blood pressure…you're on the verge of having a sudden heart attack or stroke, Leonard." Dr. M'Benga answered.

"What do you recommend, then?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

"I think this Shore Leave on Vinalla III will be good for you; just relax as much as you can, and not work yourself up so much."

Dr. McCoy nodded, understanding his current condition.

Dr. M'Benga left, as soon as he saw Captain Kirk pop his head through the door.

"Done in here, yet, Bones," Captain Kirk questioned, with a smile.

"Yes, Jim, my physical's all done," Dr. McCoy answered, sitting up straight.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty entered the examining room to continue talking with Dr. McCoy.

"Are yah sure yah feel up to going on Shore Leave, McCoy?" Scotty questioned, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine, Scotty; why do you ask," Dr. McCoy answered.

"Yah just seem a bit pale, McCoy, is all." Scotty replied.

Captain Kirk looked at him and nodded.

"Bones, you do look a little under the weather." Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. McCoy sighed.

"Alright, Jim…I'm suffering from severe stress syndrome, or SSS; it'll eventually go away, but if I continue to have anymore stress added to me, I could possibly have a heart attack, or even a stroke." Dr. McCoy answered, wearily.

"Doctor, the logical situation would be that you came on Shore Leave and avoid as little stress as possible." Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy sighed.

"You think I'd be up to it?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

"Better than having you being harassed up here on the ship, Bones." Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. McCoy nodded.

"Alright, Jim…I'll come," Dr. McCoy answered.

"Well, let's go, lads; Mr. Sulu's waiting for us in Transportation!" Scotty cheered.

Captain Kirk and Scotty ran off to Transportation, excited for their vacation, as Spock stayed behind with Dr. McCoy. He helped Dr. McCoy off the examining table and walked with him to get his stuff sitting by his desk.

Dr. McCoy looked up at Spock and saw that he was still there.

"Spock, you don't have to stay here and wait for me." Dr. McCoy answered.

"I can't do that, Doctor; in your condition, it's crucial that someone remain at your side." Spock answered.

"I'm overstressed, not dying," Dr. McCoy answered.

"I will not leave you unattended, Doctor," Spock finally spoke.

Dr. McCoy sighed heavily, knowing he wasn't convincing Spock any time soon. He grabbed his stuff and headed down with Spock to Transportation.

When they arrived, Captain Kirk, Scotty, and Sulu were already on the platform, ready to be teleported. Dr. McCoy got up and stood next to Captain Kirk, then Spock got up and stood next to Dr. McCoy. Dr. McCoy saw this, and gave another sigh of frustration.

"Ensign, energize," Captain Kirk commanded.

The ensign pulled up the switch, and the five men had disappeared from the ship onto Vinalla III's surface for their Shore Leave.


	2. Chapter 2

The five men took human form in the middle of what looked like a very clean version of New York City. The five men turned around and took in the city's beauty.

"Wow," Scotty gasped.

"What a beautiful city, Captain," Sulu answered, scanning everything.

"It is something else, isn't it, Mr. Sulu," Captain Kirk responded.

"It's so beautiful, here," Dr. McCoy gasped, in amazement.

Spock simply scanned the surrounding areas with his tricorder.

"Ah, looks like that's our hotel," Captain Kirk answered.

The five entered the huge building through the spin through door and were even more astonished, when they saw the site before them; white, leather sofas, wooden oak tables and coffee tables, the front desk with bronze lining on the sides, a flat screen TV, velvet, dark red carpeting, and satin red curtains on the side of each windows.

"This place is _beautiful_," Scotty gasped.

"I don't know which is more beautiful; the city or this hotel?" Captain Kirk gasped.

"I'll go get our keys, Captain," Sulu spoke.

Captain Kirk nodded, and Sulu went to the front desk to get their room information.

"Captain, look; a concession stand," Scotty cried.

"Shall we go check it out, Scotty?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Oh, I hope they got a big bottle of Scotch!" Scotty cheered.

Captain Kirk and Scotty ran off to the concession stand, leaving Spock and Dr. McCoy by themselves. Dr. McCoy's back began aching and decided to go rest on one of the leather sofas. Spock followed him, knowing his duty to look out for and make sure Dr. McCoy was alright.

Spock sat down next to Dr. McCoy, who's eyes were closed. He fluttered them open, spotted Spock, and groaned.

"Spock, can't you find something else to do other than baby-sit me?" Dr. McCoy grumbled.

"Doctor, in your present condition, it would be unwise to leave you by yourself. I'm simply here to satisfy your safety." Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy sighed.

"Well, don't disturb me, then; I feel so exhausted, for some reason." Dr. McCoy muttered.

Spock nodded, and Dr. McCoy went back to sleep.

Spock spotted a science magazine on the coffee table, picked it up, and began reading through it. He took in every piece of information he thought would be valuable for future references.

As the two continued to sit there and wait for the three other men, a man walked by them and smiled boldly at the two of them, then continued walking off.

Spock raised his eyebrow, but didn't do anything about it, and returned to his magazine.

Several more people did this, before Spock finally grew curious as to what these people were staring at.

"Strange," Spock stated.

He pulled out his tricorder and began scanning the area, seeing if anything out of place was present. Everything seemed to check out as fine; he continued to scan, when a lady walked over to him and Dr. McCoy. It was obvious that she worked here at the hotel as something particular, perhaps a maid or a room service person.

"Excuse me, sir," She answered, friendly.

Spock looked up, and raised his eyebrow.

"Can I be a use to you, ma'am?" Spock questioned.

"I couldn't help but ask what your names are." She answered.

"I'm Spock, and that's Dr. Leonard McCoy," Spock answered.

"Oh, yes; have you two seen your honeymoon suite, yet?"

"Honeymoon suite,"

"Yeah; you two are reserved as Spock and Leonard McCoy, room for 2."

"Ma'am, I assure you that Dr. McCoy and I are far from anything close to marriage."

The lady began laughing.

"Oh, newlywed humor; love it," She giggled.

Spock glared at her, astonished at her irrational behavior.

Dr. McCoy fluttered his eyes open and turned to look at Spock.

"Spock…what's going on, here," Dr. McCoy groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"It appears that this lady believes we are a married couple." Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy stared at Spock for moments before bursting out in laughter.

"Oh, that's funny; you told her were not, right?" Dr. McCoy chuckled.

"I've tried, Doctor…she doesn't believe me." Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy gaped at the lady.

"Enjoy your honeymoon, newlyweds," She answered, then walked off.

"Doctor…what just happened," Spock questioned.

"I think we just got married, Mr. Spock." Dr. McCoy answered, in complete shock.


	3. Chapter 3

"Married," Captain Kirk exclaimed; him, Scotty, and Sulu were playing a card game in their room, with Spock and Dr. McCoy standing before them.

"Correct, Captain," Spock answered.

Scotty and Sulu looked at each other and began laughing like morons. Dr. McCoy, more than displeased, glared at the two men.

"Stop it; it's not funny," Dr. McCoy snarled.

Scotty and Sulu continued laughing and collapsed to the floor, and rolled around like idiots.

Dr. McCoy continued to glare at them.

"So, wait; you mean to tell me that every employee in this hotel thinks you two are a newlywed couple on their honeymoon?" Captain Kirk questioned.

Dr. McCoy sighed.

"Yes, Jim," Dr. McCoy answered, softly.

Captain Kirk began smirking and snickering, but tried his best to hold it inside of him. The mere fact of Spock and Dr. McCoy actually getting married was down right hilarious; the two would kill one another before their wedding ceremony even finished.

Dr. McCoy grew angry, again.

"Stop it, Jim; it's not funny," Dr. McCoy snarled.

"I'm sorry, Bones, you gotta admit it's a little funny." Captain Kirk spoke.

"No," Dr. McCoy snapped.

"I agree, Captain; this situation is anything from funny. You, Mr. Scott, and Mr. Sulu's behavior is far from logical." Spock answered.

"Well, come on men; let's see if we can't…get your marriage annulled." Captain Kirk smirked.

Dr. McCoy glared at Captain Kirk.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop," Captain Kirk answered, still chuckling a little.

The three left the hotel room to go downstairs and fix this situation once and for all.

In the hotel lobby…

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy approached the front desk to find the manager there doing paperwork. Captain Kirk rang the help bell, to be assisted. The manager looked up from his work, and smiled at him.

"Good evening, Captain; what can I do for you?" He asked, friendly; he began smiling more brightly, when he saw Spock and Dr. McCoy standing from behind him. "I see you're familiar with our newlyweds." He beamed.

"Yeah, about that…you see, there was an error in the room reservations we made." Captain Kirk began.

"Like what," The manager questioned.

"Saying that Spock and I are married, that's what!" Dr. McCoy snarled.

"But…you two _are _married," The manager spoke.

"No were not; I would never marry a pointed eared hobgoblin, like Mr. Spock! In fact, he's one of the very last people on my list that I would chose to marry!" Dr. McCoy snapped.

"No need for name calling, Doctor, but I do agree with you, as I would never find a logical reason to be married to you, either." Spock answered.

The manager burst into laughter.

"Oh, that's hilarious; hey, go tell Doris this, it'll kill here!" The manager laughed.

The other man he was talking to, walked off laughing hard.

"Now listen here, mister; I don't know what kinda food you're eating or what TV shows you're watching, but Spock and I are _not _married; I will never, _ever_ marry Mr. Spock…never!" Dr. McCoy snarled; he was about to go off the deep end.

"Hey, what's going on here," A lady asked, concerned.

"Looks like our newlyweds are having a huge argument." The manager answered.

"We're not married," Dr. McCoy hollered.

"Oh, the poor couple; here, take these two tickets. There for the 'Newlyweds with Problems' show; that should re-spark the kindle of flame between you two." She answered, handing Spock the tickets.

Captain Kirk, not able to hold it in anymore, just started laughing like crazy. This situation was just too funny not to laugh at.

Dr. McCoy screamed and stomped off to another part of the hotel, with Spock chasing after him, leaving Captain Kirk to himself, laughing in hysterics.


	4. Chapter 4

When Spock found Dr. McCoy, he was looking into the pool room; it was empty and the lights in the water reflected off the windows that were in front of a dark night sky. He was sniffling and trying to not show it to anyone. He sensed someone behind him, and turned around, then frowned.

"Out of all people, it had to be that showed up," Dr. McCoy growled.

"Just came to check on you, Doctor." Spock answered.

"Well, leave; you're only making this situation worse with us always being alone with one another!"

Dr. McCoy went back to silently sobbing.

"I'm not fond of this situation myself, Doctor; I find it highly irrational and illogical." Spock answered.

"Can't you just do a mind meld on the hotel and tell them that were not married?" Dr. McCoy wept.

"I can not, Doctor; that's mere impossible," Spock answered.

"I just wanna go back to my quarters on the ship and lock myself in my room…not have to see anybody."

"I clearly remember Dr. M'Benga telling you to be on Shore Leave and relieve you from your SSS."

"How do think that's going; I'm probably already close to a heart attack!"

Dr. McCoy went back to sobbing, again.

"Doctor, don't cry; it's not good for your present condition." Spock answered.

"Nothing seems good for me to do, anymore; I can't even do my job without getting overworked to the point of having a mental breakdown." Dr. McCoy growled.

"I understand, Doctor,"

"Spock…I've never told anyone this…not even Jim…but…I don't handle being laughed at and picked on well."

"I'm listening,"

"I've been called names and picked on since kindergarten up to my senior year of high school…it's the reason I'm so conservative, quiet, abrasive, and ignorant, now. You have that happen to you for so long, it eventually affects you mentally, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Spock nodded.

"I understand, Doctor; bullying is not considered logical thinking to Vulcans." Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy nodded, when the two men heard footsteps grow closer to them; it was Captain Kirk.

"Hey; I've been looking all over for you two. Is everything alright," Captain Kirk questioned.

Dr. McCoy smiled small through his tears.

"I will be, Jim," Dr. McCoy answered, meekly.

Captain Kirk saw Dr. McCoy's wet cheeks and eyes that were also red, irritated, and puffy.

"Bones, you've been crying…why?" Captain Kirk questioned, worried.

Spock looked at Dr. McCoy, as if he were asking if it would be alright to share what he had just told him earlier. Dr. McCoy sighed and nodded.

"Go ahead, Spock," Dr. McCoy answered.

Spock nodded, then faced Captain Kirk.

"Captain, it would appear that Dr. McCoy does not handle being laughed at all that well. He's had many memories of being bullied in grade school, and it's mentally traumatized him since. With the situation currently at hands, your laughing, let alone the other peoples' laughing, does not help Dr. McCoy any more than it is now." Spock answered.

Captain Kirk gaped at Dr. McCoy.

"Is this true, Bones," Captain Kirk questioned.

Dr. McCoy slowly nodded.

"Why didn't you say something," Captain Kirk asked, feeling horrible.

"You were so busy laughing, I didn't think you'd hear me." Dr. McCoy answered.

"Bones…I'm so sorry, please forgive me," Captain Kirk begged, guilty.

Dr. McCoy gave a small smile.

"I forgive you, Jim; you didn't know," Dr. McCoy answered, friendly.

"Spock, I'm sorry, if I happened to offend you." Captain Kirk spoke.

Spock simply looked at him.

"…never mind," Captain Kirk answered.

The three of them went back up to the hotel room; Captain Kirk had just decided since they couldn't fix the room arrangements, he would just let Spock and Dr. McCoy use the two rooms that weren't being used in the hotel room.

When Captain Kirk, Spock, and Dr. McCoy returned, Captain Kirk told Scotty and Sulu about Dr. McCoy and to stop the laughing at once.

"Dr. McCoy…we're sorry," Sulu answered.

"I feel horrible treating my lad so poorly; I wouldn't blame yah, if yah no longer let me have my once a day talks with yah, McCoy." Scotty answered, ashamed of himself.

Dr. McCoy gave a friendly smile and patted Scotty's shoulder.

"It's alright, Mr. Sulu, Scotty; I'm not mad, anymore…and you're always welcome to come and talk with me once a day, Scotty. I know that time's important to you." Dr. McCoy spoke, with a smile.

Scotty smiled.

"Aye, McCoy," He spoke, proudly.

The five men sat down and began playing a card game.


	5. Chapter 5

Scotty was down in the lobby, the next day, at the concession stand. Captain Kirk, Spock, and Sulu were swimming in the pool, and Dr. McCoy was upstairs in the room reading a book.

The lady at the concession stand was familiar with Scotty, since he was constantly buying glasses of Scotch to drink.

"Another regular, Mr. Scott," She asked.

"Aye, lass," Scotty answered, with a smile.

She giggled and got Scotty his drink.

"So, you know about the newlyweds in our hotel are going on TV?" She questioned.

"Aye…they aren't exactly married, though." Scotty answered.

She broke out into laughter.

"Are you _kidding _me; they're _the _married couple! They're always together, they fight constantly, it's young love, I tell you." She answered.

"To yah, maybe," Scotty muttered, then took another drink of his Scotch.

"You like Scotch," She questioned.

"Aye, lass,"

"How would you like to work here?"

Scotty paused drinking his Scotch and set down his glass.

"For how long," He questioned, perplexed.

"Oh…for about…ever," She answered.

Scotty spit his Scotch out to the left of him, then began coughing violently.

"What; yah gotta be joking, lass!" Scotty exclaimed.

She grabbed her jacket and bag.

"No, I'm really not," She answered.

"But…I'm not staying here forever," Scotty cried.

"That's not my problem, not is it," She replied.

She walked off and left the hotel.

"Yeah, lass…it _is_," Scotty cried.

Not knowing what else to do, Scotty went behind the counter, put on an apron and began washing his hands, waiting for his first customer to arrive.

Back in the hotel room…

Dr. McCoy was sitting comfortable on the couch reading a book, when he felt a pounding migraine hit his head. He put a hand to his head and moaned. He set his book down, and took off his reading glasses, then lay his head back and closed his eyes. He wanted to shut off the lights or go lay in a dark room, but just the thought of getting up made his head hurt worse…thinking in general was just painful.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Sulu entered with towels wrapped around them, and their hair soaked. Spock was holding an ice pack to the left side of his head.

"Bones…you alright," Captain Kirk questioned, worried.

"No…I have a migraine," Dr. McCoy answered.

"Where's your med bag?"

"Not here; I didn't plan on working while on Shore Leave."

"I'm sorry, Bones,"

"It'll pass over, soon…these aren't anything new to me."

Captain Kirk frowned then turned to Spock and Sulu.

"Spock, how's your head," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Shaking, but quite alright, Captain." Spock answered.

"Poor, Dr. McCoy," Sulu spoke, sympathetically.

"He'll be alright," Captain Kirk answered.

The four received a knock on their door, suddenly. Dr. McCoy moaned in pain, as the noise was too much.

Captain Kirk walked over to the door and opened it to find a man in a suit standing there.

"Can I help you," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Yes, I need Spock and Leonard, please." He answered.

"Both Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy are not in great of conditions, right now."

"I don't care, if they're dying; get 'em over here." He snarled.

Spock walked over to Captain Kirk.

"Captain, don't worry about my head; I'm perfectly capable of doing whatever this man wants." Spock answered.

"Which would be what," Captain Kirk asked.

"The show's about to start," The man answered.

"That's now,"

"Yes…did I not just say so?"

Captain Kirk was resilient at first, but then knew the man wasn't joking around and released Spock to go with him. He walked over to Dr. McCoy and slowly sat down by him.

"Bones…you have to go to the Newlywed Game show, now." Captain Kirk answered.

"I can't go; I have a migraine," Dr. McCoy answered, meekly.

Captain Kirk helped Dr. McCoy up from the couch, and escorted him over to Spock. Spock grabbed a hold of him, then looked into his eyes; they were fogged over and glassy.

"Captain…Dr. McCoy doesn't look well," Spock answered.

"We have medicine to fix his migraine at the studio, now let's go." The man snapped.

Dr. McCoy moaned.

The two of them walked off with the guy, and Captain Kirk closed the door.

"We gotta do something, Captain," Sulu cried.

"I know…but what, Mr. Sulu," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Let's get dressed and get down to the studio; then we can think of a plan on the way there."

"Good, Mr. Sulu,"

Captain Kirk and Sulu ran off to change into their Starfleet uniforms, then quickly ran down to the lobby to get to the studio. They stopped in the lobby, when they saw Scotty in a panic serving angry customers.

"I wanted a martini,"

"Don't you know the difference between regular and diet?!"

"My fries are cold,"

Captain Kirk and Sulu walked over to Scotty.

"Scotty, what's going on, here," Captain Kirk questioned.

"I'm freaking out here, Captain; yah've gotta get me outta here!" Scotty wailed.

Captain Kirk grabbed Scotty harshly and yanked him off with him and Sulu.

"What about the customers, Captain," Scotty cried.

"Later; Spock and Dr. McCoy need us," Captain Kirk ordered.

The three of them left the hotel and off to the television studio.


	6. Chapter 6

Spock and Dr. McCoy were sitting on a stage in a comfy love seat that was in the shape of a heart. There were two other married couples, who couldn't stand just sitting next to one another.

"Bobby, get away from me; go put your paws on Judy!" The one girl cried.

"Oh, Sam, come on," Bobby begged.

"Go to hell, Todd," Another lady snarled.

"How the hell was I suppose to know that our life savings in a house was a con scam?!" Todd yelled.

Dr. McCoy sat next to Spock, who was wearing a very fancy suit and tie, rubbing his temples. His migraine wasn't getting any better, and was beginning to feel nauseated and light headed.

"Doctor, are you alright," Spock questioned.

Dr. McCoy looked at Spock; his skin was more than pale, and had a tint of green hidden in it, as well. His face was withered and tired, and he was sweating. Spock placed a hand on Dr. McCoy's forehead to feel that a fever had broke out.

"You have a fever, Doctor," Spock answered.

"It's my SSS; it's getting worse, Spock," Dr. McCoy spoke, raspy.

Spock signaled a worker to come over.

"My spouse seems to be ailing," Spock stated.

"I'm…not…married to you…Spock." Dr. McCoy slurred.

The worker nodded.

"He'll be fine; just some pre-show jitters." The worker stated, then walked off.

"Spock, the floor, it's spinning," Dr. McCoy hesitated to speak.

"Close your eyes, Doctor, and take deep breaths." Spock answered.

Dr. McCoy did just that, but didn't feel any better; he continued to feel worse and worse as the minutes went by.

Captain Kirk, Scotty, and Sulu arrived to the studio and were disguised as TV show workers.

"Alright, does everyone remember the plan?" Captain Kirk whispered.

"Aye, sir," Sulu answered.

"Affirmative, Captain," Scotty softly spoke back.

"Alright, now let's get to the back of the stage, quickly." Captain Kirk answered.

They ran to the back of the TV show stage, and spotted that Spock was saying something to Dr. McCoy, but couldn't figure out what he was saying. By the way Dr. McCoy was bent over and his hands up on his face, they could sense that something was wrong.

"Spock…Spock…Spock, get over here!" Captain Kirk hissed.

It was too late, though; the lights came on the stage, and the theme song played for the show to begin.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, your host, Tom Wiggle_," The announcer spoke.

The audience clapped and cheered, as a very handsome man in a suit and tie walked out onto stage and to his podium.

"Good evening; we have a very special episode tonight, because we have a Vulcan and a Starfleet doctor who are married to one another on, tonight." Tom cheered.

The crowd cheered and clapped. Dr. McCoy swallowed, feeling like he was gonna throw up. His left side was beginning to sag more than his right; he sat lopsided and didn't seem any longer coherent with what was going on.

"Let's introduce our tonight's couples; first off, we have the lovely Bobby and Sam from the suburbs of Vinalla III, next we have all the way from Timbaka VIII, we have Todd and Freda, and lastly, from Starfleet Command, we have Spock and Leonard!" Tom cheered. "Let's begin with the show, shall we,"

"Spock, get McCoy over here," Captain Kirk hissed.

Scotty and Sulu sat quietly and watched their two friends be humiliated on live television.

"Leonard, why don't we start with you; what seems to be the problem with you and your husband's current relationship?" Tom questioned.

Dr. McCoy wobbled from side the side, barely able to keep his eyes open, anymore.

"Spock…isa…Spock isa…isa…" Dr. McCoy didn't finish another word, when he suddenly only saw black and collapsed to the floor.

Spock got off the couch and knelt down next to him, as everyone in the crowd began screaming and panicking. Captain Kirk, Scotty, and Sulu ran out to Spock, and knelt down by Dr. McCoy.

Captain Kirk grabbed out his communicator and opened it.

"Kirk to Enterprise; beam five aboard, now. Dr. McCoy's unconscious and unresponsive!" Captain Kirk commanded.

The five men suddenly vanished from Vinalla III and were back on the ship.


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. M'Benga entered out of the examining room to Captain Kirk, Spock, Scotty, and Sulu.

"Will he be okay, Dr. M'Benga," Captain Kirk begged.

Dr. M'Benga nodded.

"He's tired, now and on a lot of medicine…I'd recommend no visitors for tonight."

Captain Kirk nodded.

"Thank you, Dr. M'Benga," Captain Kirk answered.

Dr. M'Benga nodded and went back to tend to Dr. McCoy.

"Good thing McCoy's alright," Scotty answered.

"I was scared we lost him, there," Sulu answered.

"Well, Dr. McCoy should be fine in a few days or so, so let's get back to the Bridge, men." Captain Kirk spoke.

They all nodded and headed back to the Bridge.

Spock, Scotty, and Sulu went to their positions, and Captain Kirk sat down in his chair.

"Warp 3, Mr. Chekov," Captain Kirk ordered.

"Aye, sir," Chekov answered.


End file.
